pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of the Core Part 9
Previous: Ghost of the Core Part 8 Professor Pear lit a cigarette in her office, the room was dark, and the only light in the room was the screen on the wall that went over the surveillance camera footage from an hour ago when all of the events began to happen. All through the building, there built up a purple fog as Rhys was trying to get to the observatory. Pear looked closely to see that even though the fog came throughout the building, only Rhys was affected by it. As he was affected, he looked very much like he was drunk as he walked into the hallway. He looked like he was hiding from something. Tenshi: Where did the Duskull go after the mist started to fill the building? Pear: I did not see. It moves out of range of the camera, and then it does not show itself again. That was when the Gengar was seen in the hallway. Though, much like the Pokémon they'd seen in recent times, it did not look like a normal Gengar at all. It had black, hollow eyes, and its coloration was a lot more red than you would see in your common type. It was staring at him the entire time, slowly walking toward him, seeming to change its exterior shape, its hand turning into a claw as it approached. Pear: This is bizarre... I have never seen a Pokémon act this way under any circumstances. It is truly menacing to say the least. Tenshi: When Rhys comes to, we'll need to ask him a few questions. This isn't just some random attack. Look at that Gengar's eyes. This is personal, he wanted to kill Rhys, and nothing else. Most Gengars are no more than tricksters, pranksters, and normally create mischief. This is far different. That was when Alex interfered and attacked the Gengar before it could harm Rhys. Pear: Yes... I think you're right. --- Alex: Whoa! completely out of her skin as the Duskull came through the wall. Good God, you almost gave me a heart attack! What do you want?! Duskull: Duuuuuskull! at her, and then back toward Rhys. Alex: Where exactly were you when he was being stalked? You know, he could have used your help out there today! You understand that thing almost killed him, right? You're lucky I came out of the observatory when I did! The Duskull said nothing else, she simply floated toward Rhys's side as he lied on the hospital bed, fluids pumping into him to hydrate him, and keep him stable. His entire body was covered in sweat when she found him. He had suffered a shock like she had never seen. His eyes were wide open, but he was not there. Whatever that Gengar did to him, it struck him down to his very core. Alex: and sat back in her seat. I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. Life here has not been easy since all of these strange things started occurring. Seems like it's been happening all through Alto Region too, especially here in Lithium. cheek leaned over onto her fist and she sighed once again, looking at Duskull. I must really be losing it, talking to a Ghost who can't talk back. That was when she gazed back toward Rhys, whose eyes were no longer clenched. He seemed to be back into a normal REM sleep. His face was peaceful and serene. She could only imagine what was going on in that strange head of his. --- He rose from the dirt, and saw that all around him was nothing but black, other than the house in the distance. It seemed so far away, but he rose to his feet as the black dust poured off of him. He began to make the trek toward that house. The black house where it all started. What in the hell happened in that house? Rhys could remember bits and pieces. One thing he remembered was the walls turning hollow, not black, but hollow. That was the best way he could explain it. He remembered seeing his Duskull for the first time, and her asking for his help. Yes, she did talk to him more in that house. He could clearly remember that, but for some reason she stopped talking to him so openly. What changed? Why did she only talk while they were in the house? He was closer now. Something began to happen as the walls turned hollow. Something was supposed to happen, it was meant to happen. Then it did. There were so many eyes. Something rose from those wastelands inside the house. Yes, there were wastelands inside the house. Why were there wastelands inside of the house? What could have come from that horrible place?